Its me you want, not him
by AiyameXi
Summary: Lilith,a "monster" locked away under Kumogakure for 15 years excapes her prison.No sooner than she excaped she is caputured by the Akatsuki!What awaits her there?The freedom she would die for or dying to get her freedom? ItaxOC/DeixOC Rate pls!
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! this my old quizilla story that i was too lazy to finish, but now i have the time and uhh the whole idea of how i want the story to go together, so enjoy! R&R and btw i own nothing but my OC's and this plot chou'!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

15 years ago in the Village Hidden in the Clouds

Dark gray heavy snow clouds and screams of terror filled the air. Blood covered the snow turning it into a mess of pink plasma. Tears of sorrow and fear in the eyes of men, women and children as they tried to flee. The smell of the death and burning wood filled the noses of the living, as dead bodies littered the streets of the village. Pink strikes of lightening crashed into the ground, instantly turning into ominous purple flames that licked and consuming everything in its path. Ninja fought with no prevail, the giant creature attacking their home. Even the mighty Raikage was no match for the odd looking beast. None of them had ever seen anything like this before, not even with the Tailed-Beast, this thing was definitely different. This dragon like monster flew above the village with six rainbow colored bat-like wings, black gold and purple scales, gold talons and a giant golden halo-like ring behind its back. The Dragon like monster swooped down from the sky into the already destroyed village again and landed on all four of its feet, readying its self for its final attack as the golden halo on its back spun rapidly, absorbing the lightening from the sky. Then all of a sudden it stopped and landed in the middle of the village. Then rampaging beast disappeared in thin air, in its place leaving behind a sleeping 4 year old girl.

"What in the hell just happened…? T-that thing attacks and destroys most of the village, then disappears into thin air and leaves this?" a masculine voice said as he approached the child.

"It seems this girl, Ol' Kisumu's daughter is the cause of the attack of the village" a female's voice said

"Like mother like child, huh? No matter this child is dangerous and a threat to our village. We must kill her" a monotone voice chimed in

"But it's just a child..."

"Yes, a child that killed many innocents and almost Raikage-sama. It would be very costly if we let it survive…" said the monotone voice

"But if we keep her, and train her she could become one of the greatest ninja in Kumogakure's history"

"This is not our decision to make though. We must take her to Raikage-sama"

The three ninja that found the little girl nodded in agreement and retrieved her, taking her sleeping form to the Raikage, to decide her fate. The three ninja spoke to him about the possibilities the child could bring, but after destroying almost the entire village he couldn't take the chance and put his people in danger again by training her. Instead he decided on locking her up, deep under the village labyrinth, until the village was in a crisis. Then at that time and that time only would they let her out. Said ninja were then ordered to take the child to her dungeon and chain her to the wall, and with that they were out with a *Poof*.


	2. Chapter 1: My Escape

Heres chapter one everyone! this chapter has some referance to the anime blood+ but this is no crossover I REPEAT NOT A CROSS OVER! and from my original story on Quizilla i made many changes to it! this chappy is kinda raunchy too... so u have been warned!

i own not naruto blood+, nothing. nothing but my OC's and this plot. Chou'!

* * *

><p>Chapter one: My escape<p>

Clank, Clank, Clank. Heavy metal boots stomped hard coming toward my cell..

"Wake up you! Your food is here!" a booming voice called out from the outside my prison

"Didn't you hear me you dumb wench? I said your food was here!" the man yelled out again but I stood there, in the corner of my chambers, hands chained together.

"Whatever be that way you stupid whore. I don't know why the Raikage waste's food on scum likes you anyway" the man threw the foot meant for me at the floor of my feet and walked off in a huff. I slowly peered out of my hood that covered my face too look at the food.

I took a small piece of bread meant for me and fed it to a small mouse that shared this cell with. This food never truly filled me up, but maybe it was because the portions were so small? When the mouse was done it left, leaving me to gaze around the small damp chamber I've known for my entire life now… everyday it was like this, guards would come, some to feed me then leave; others to beat hand hit me. Sometimes it was occasional a new guard that would try and start a conversation with me, telling me about the world outside of this prison; but they would always stop when I didn't reply, thinking I was a mute. Maybe I was… I never herd what my voice sounded like and every time I tried to speak nothing would come out. The only sound that came from me that I knew was mine were my screaming, wailing, and groans of agreement and disagreement. I opened my mouth to try and speak again and to my surprise a sound came out. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever herd so I repeated myself

_**Cano tasay noni, cano nimono***_

_**Kimah strata taday dato, nimo stprey datoo**_

_**Cano tasay noni cano nimono**_

_**Kamay sitodo lada nibonimoe**_

_**Kahmen di sono soda nimo,**_

_**Kahmen mayto no sildo hisa day astro**_

_**Misa day niatoe**_

_**Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah no tashano ni to no nimono**_

_**valmay sahano nada**_

_**Ah-Ah-Ah**_

_**ahhhhh AHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

When I finished I smiled to myself. Never before had I felt so… so free within myself. I was so proud of myself of my voice that I didn't notice one of the guards' that "take care" of me enter my chambers. Shocked I hurriedly scurried to my corner only to be pulled back by the hood of the cloak that covered my body. I tried to struggle but that only made him angry and he slapped me. Scared I started to whimper and scream, but that made him angrier and he gagged me.

"Remember me princess? "Said the man but to be truthfully honest I didn't. With so many people that come by day to day how was I expected to remember? I was snapped out of my thoughts when he slapped me harder across my face.

"Didn't you hear me?" he yelled again "I asked if you remembered me" I shook my head no and he sneered at me, then pulled me up by my hair and looked me in my face. I turned my head away not wanting to look at him, groaning in discomfort.

"Look at me" I didn't then he yelled again

"Look at me!" I hung my head down lower then he dropped me.

"So you say you don't remember me huh princess? Well then I guess I'll have to make you remember me then…" The guard then crawled on top of me and yanked off the cloak covering me.

My eyes widened in fear as I tried to pull my body closer together, but it was no use he was much stronger than I by far and easily pulled me under him. The guard sent me a crooked smile and pinned me down to the cold wet floor with one hand then undid his pants with the other. I struggled with no use as he positioned himself near my private area... I kicked and scratched but it was all useless, he still hadn't moved from atop of me.

"My have you developed over the years… from a silent bratty child to a voluptuous teen, but now I'll make you a woman. Don't try and scream or fight it, no one will hear you; or cares to hear you. You're just another monster, no one cares about monsters, no one loves monsters. Monsters are only good for being locked up or killed!"

He then began to straddling me

'No… that's not true..! I wasn't a monster if anything he was, everyone was! I don't deserve to be locked up, I deserve to live and see the world. Not them, they were the true monsters!'

As the guard position himself and started kissing me around my ear something awoke in me... hunger, hunger for the life running through his veins. I tried to resist, but the more I did the more I wanted to bite. I closed my eyes tight trying to detour my mind then everything went black. The next thing I remembered was biting into the guard above me neck. I couldn't help it, I began to drink his blood, holding him still by his jugular, then ripping it out with my teeth. Then a shockwave went through my body as unknown strength coursed through my veins.

I got up and easily broke out of the rusty metal shackles that bound my hands together and slipped my cloak back on.

"_Run this was my chance to get away_" I thought as I took the dead guards' keys from his hip and stole his oversized boots for myself and started to run. I ran to where ever my legs took me. I stopped at the end of the maze-like labyrinth, only to find a ladder leading up, and then an alarm went off. Scared I started climbing up the ladder hoping it wouldn't take me to them, those monsters that kept me locked up for so long… I climbed, and climbed and climbed until my hands were numb and sore. When I finally made it out of the tunnel I was blinded. Everything looked so fuzzy and too bright I tried taking everything in but all I saw was fuzz. I took a deep breath and closely listened. The alarm was still going off and it was surely for me. Before anyone would find me I started to run again, running to where ever my feet took me to. It didn't matter as long as I was gone from this place, as long as I was free. Free of this place full of _monsters._

* * *

><p>*the name of this song is called Diva's song look it up on youtube its so pretty yet sad. next chapter will be spicier than this one so please R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
